


Total Drama Island(My Way)

by FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare



Series: Total Drama (MY WAY) [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total DramaRama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare/pseuds/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare
Summary: *See Chapter 1 for more details*
Series: Total Drama (MY WAY) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117382
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. What You Need To Know

An Explanation...

So I recently found this trend on youtube of people posting videos of elimination orders under the title "Total Drama My Way" 

And then I thought "Why don't I do that _but_ make it a fanfic?" I started outlining and going through all the changes that would happen with the elimination order. Changing the teams, alliances, friendships, and romances. Then it hit me... "Would anyone want to read this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you'd want to read this further or just any questions you have.  
> -Thanks


	2. Cliff Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since you all probably (if you're reading this) know the characters we're gonna skip the meet and greet with the cast and just go straight into the first challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Teams
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Trent  
> Killer Bass: Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Heather, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Sadie, Tyler

Chris stood atop the soon to be famous Wawanakwa Cliff staring down the two teams whos looks ranged from uncomfortable to downright petrified and even and few completely indifferent faces. "Campers, your first task is simple, jump off this 1,000-foot high cliff into the lake. If you look down you'll see two target areas, the wider part of the area represents the part of the lake we filled with psychotic... man-eating... sharks! Inside that area is a safe zone. That's _your_ target area." The looks of the campers hadn't toned down one bit. Katie and Sadie slowly started shuffling away from the edge still closely embraced for comfort. Now satisfied with the amount of tension he built in the break of his monologue Chris began speaking again, "For those who jump and well... survive there will be a crate of supplies waiting for your team on the beach below. Inside each crate are the supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building... a hot tub! The team the builds the best one will be safe from elimination and the other team will be sending someone home tonight. Killer Bass, since you lot are closet to the edge why don't you go first." 

The Screaming Gophers collectively sighed in relief and subsequently, the Killer Bass held their breath. "So who wants to go first?" Courtney asks her team, they all look away from her pretending to have not heard the question. "Fine then, Tyler, you have some skills in sports so you jump first. Show the rest of us what to do."

"Why should we listen to you?" asked Justin with a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.

"Because I was a CIT. Now Tyler jump off that cliff," Tyler following her authority jumped off the cliff face first. The rest of his team looked over the edge to see where he landing when a loud bell rang out. They all collectively winced at the sight before them. Tyler had landed not in the safe zone, and not in the shark zone, but in fact, landed on the side of a bell buoy outlining the safe zone. "Alright your up next," Courtney commanded pointing to Ezekiel, "You'll be fine you just need to jump a little more to the left than Tyler did."

He grumbled under his breath but still moved to get a running start before he jumped off. He was the first camper to land safely in the safe zone. Katie and Sadie then jumped together screaming the whole way down. Sadie even swallowed a little water on the landing. Heather was the first to proclaim she wasn't jumping because she didn't want to get her hair wet on international tv. Lindsay parroted that she wouldn't jump either then. 

"Oh did I forget to mention that anyone who doesn't jump has to wear the dreaded chicken hat of cowardness for the rest of the day?" Chris informed holding up two identical mustard yellow hats in the shape of chickens. Lindsay looked like she was really considering taking back her previous statement when LeShawna stormed up to Heather "Oh don't you worry she's jumping. I'm losing this challenge cause you got your hair did." 

Heather scuffed, "Like _you_ could make me jump you can barely get your fat ass to fit in your jeans."

"Oh I'm sorry, let me make this clear if you don't jump my _fat ass_ **will** be throwing you off that damn cliff!"

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me," LeShawna quickly lifted the skinny teen over her head and stomped to the edge before heaving her towards the water bellow. Heather's screams could be heard getting quieter the farther down she fell until silenced by the splash of her landing. "At least I threw you into the safe zone!" she shouted down at the sight of a red in the face Heather. "Now I just hope I can land there too," she mumbled before jumping.

The next person to take a leap was Lindsay.DJ was the first Killer Bass to chicken out. Accepting his fate due to his fear of water DJ bent down so Chris could place the chicken hat on his head. Then he began taking the loser's way down the cliffside. Harold was next and completely confident about the challenge. He was the first camper silent during the fall, but the landing ruined this as he had landed doing the splits. As his screams of agony cut through the air, every one of the guys winced and unconsciously crossed their legs together. Bravely jumping after that show of what could go wrong was Justin, he was the only contestant from the Killer Bass to land outside of the safe zone. It appears as luck would have it, even sharks aren't immune to this gorgeous specimen's looks. After one look at Justin's tan chests dripping with water, the sharks were putty in his hands. With almost cartoon-like heart eyes the sharks carried him as close to the beach shore as they could get.

The last of the Killer bass atop the cliff was Courtney and everyone was waiting for her to finally take the jump. "Chris I have a medical condition."

"What condition?"

"A condition which prevents me from jumping off cliffs," she explained crossing her arms.

"You can chicken out if you want to... but it could cost your team the win, and then they'd hate you." He told her with a tone of condescension. 

With an air of superiority, Courtney ended the conversation with, "I've seen the other team, and I don't think any of them will jump." Chris conceded with a shrug and placed the Chicken hat of cowardness on her head.

**Outhouse Confessional**

Heather still in her two-piece swimsuit sat for her first confessional of the season.

"Stupid LeShawna, she forgot to throw Courtney over the cliff."

The teen pulled a long dark green strip from her hair, upon further expectation Heather realised it was seaweed,

"Is this SEAWEED!!? Oh, LeShawna is so dead."

"Alright that makes 9 jumpers and 2 chickens," Chris tallied before he turned to the Screaming Gophers, "Gophers if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates in." The Screaming Gophers took a moment to cheer before standing there silently waiting for the first person brave enough to jump to break the ice. "Guys this is only a half an hour show, so start jumping or come collect your chicken hats."

"Hey guys don't sweat it I heard they make the interns try the stunts first to make sure they're survivable," Owen said to try and relieve some tension.

"I'll do it," Bridgette declared, "It's only an insane cliff dive into a pool of hungry sharks." Taking a deep breath Bridgette mentally prepared herself for the jump. On the exhale she started running until there wasn't anymore ground in front of her, then she jumped. She was officially the first Screaming Gopher to land in the safe zone. Izzy was next to jump and high fiving Owen on her run-up. Geoff jumped next and cheered on the way to the bottom. Trent winked at Gwen before he too jumped off the 1,000-foot high cliff. 

There was a small break in the line up of jumpers so Eva took the opportunity to jump herself, "Look out below!!" she warned the guys still down the as she fell. Gwen waited for the water to be clear of contestants again before she jumped. Duncan jumped as well before the Screaming Gophers had their first chicken. Beth chickened out on account of being too scared to jump and the remaining boys who had yet to jump gave her a shameful send-off by making chicken noises as Chris placed her chicken hat on. 

"I'm sorry," she said before turning to take the loser path down to the beach. Cody and Noah, once they were done clucking like chickens jumped one right after the other. That left Owen as the last person who needed to jump. The collective cheers of his fellow teammates could be faintly heard from below.

**Outhouse Confessionals**

Owen stood in the outhouse floaties on his arms hair completely dry.

"I was pretty darn nervous... you see I'm not that strong a swimmer."

* * *

Geoff was in next to place his two cents on the situation.

"I'm looking at this guy and thinking, there's no way he's gonna make it."

* * *

"Bye-bye Owen," 

Commented Duncan.

* * *

"I actually thought that if he jumps this, he's gonna die."

said Gwen in an indifferent tone.

Owen took a moment to blow up and put on his floaties while Chris amped up the stakes, using a red megaphone, "One last camper left, Gophers you need this point for the win." He turned off the device and turned towards Owen, who was looking a little anxious. "No pressure dude..." Subtlely turning the megaphone back on Chris took back his previous statement, "Okay there's pressure!!!" Owen took a moment, seriously debating taking the chicken path down. Ever the team player he shook those thoughts away, his team needed this point. He clenched his fists and tried not to think of everything that could go wrong. He let out a roar of pure determination and rage dashing towards the edge, once his feet were off solid ground his exclamation turned into a piercing cry of terror. The other contestants watched as Owen landed in the water with the biggest splash. Several were washed back into the lake by the extreme change in the tide some of the smarter ones avoided being pulled back in by running farther inshore. Owen's floaties started working and he bobbed back up shortly thereafter. "Screaming Gophers win the first part of the challenge."

The Screaming Gophers cheered and ran towards their carts. Eva was quick to start picking up crates and placing them inside the carts. A task she not only made look easy but also look like the crates were weightless. Cody fooled by this tried to lift a crate himself, and he failed. Once Eva took his crate away Cody hung his head in embarrassment. Trent was quick to reassure him with a pat on the back. With four carts to pull people paired up to get the job done. Trent searched only to find Gwen already paired up with Duncan. He stared for a moment until he saw her laugh at something Duncan said. He hoped it was something that showcases Duncan's stupidity. With a heavy heart, Trent went and joined Beth instead. She smiled and introduced herself, hand out. He shook it, returning the pleasantry. Everyone started pulling at different times but that didn't much matter. They saw the Bass team struggling so they took a leisurely pace. Izzy was the first to get bored with the task and starting singing, "99 bottles of pop on the wall. 99 bottles of pop, take one down and pass it around." Everyone joined her in the next lines, "98 bottles of pop on the wall..."

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were definitely struggling to get their boxes moving. They'd worked out it would probably be easier to push the carts through the sand. Some were doing better than others. DJ, Tyler and Lindsay were unofficially leading the group with their one crate. Courtney was really struggling on her own. Not even two feet further and Courtney felt it prick in the palm of her hand, "Ow I think I've got a splinter." she exclaimed holding up her hand for closer inspection.

Heather took this opportunity to let out her frustration about losing the previous part of the challenge. "Shut up, I don't want to hear you complaining about pushing these crates, okay _chicken_." Afterwards, Heather returned to her cart and started pushing again with Katie and Sadie.

"I'm the only one with CIT camping experience, you need me!" Courtney retorted pleadingly.

"Oh, we _need_ you do we? Because last I checked you chickened out and didn't jump. Now you have a splinter from pushing a box what, like 3 feet? But _we_ need _you_... how egocentric are you?" Heather asked rhetorically without even stopping to look back at Courtney. The latter swallowed her pride and removed the protruding splinter. She then pushed her wooden crate double time. She eventually caught up with her team, just in time to see three of her teammates head off into the shrubbery.

"Where are they going?"

"Does that look like it's any of your business?" Heather began to push her crate alone now. Courtney keeping pace with her now decided it was time to backpaddle.

"So I know we probably got off on the wrong foot," she started testing the waters when Heather didn't snap back at her, she continued on. "I might not have jumped but NO ONE would've jumped had I not stepped up as the leader." Heather rolled her eyes and started tuning out the other teenage girl.

**Outhouse Confessional**

"CIT? More like B...I...C...T..."

Heather's confessional feed was cut off for 'unknown' reasons.

The Screaming Gophers reached the cabins in no time. Chris greeted them with a wide smile, "CAMPERS! Time for your second challenge, building a hot tub! First, you'll have to open your crates... With your _teeth!_ Then assemble your hot tub according to the instructions inside one of your four crates. Alright, Gophers you may begin the challenge." The teens were puzzled as to where they should begin in regards to the opening their crates with just their teeth. 

"Why are we delaying the inevitable?" Bridgette asked going up to one of the crates. She knelt down and gripped the edge of the box between her teeth. The other's had finally started following her lead. She lifted off her knees so she could use her legs in help of pulling back. Everyone mimicked her actions, well everyone but Izzy, she found a piece of rope hanging out of one of the last boxes and grabbed onto that instead.

Once Chris was satisfied with the progress of the Gophers he walked off to his red quad ready to humiliate the other team into working faster. With a turn of the key, he was off. No longer being watched by Chris the Screaming Gophers placed more effort into working. Chris was just past halfway down the path when he saw DJ and Tyler pushing the first crate along. "Bass you're way behind, what's taking so long?" He asked pointedly parking beside Heather, Katie, Sadie, and Courtney. The two besties were currently scratching their rears while Heather grew increasingly frustrated, not that she'd show it. 

"Their butts are itchy." Stated Courtney walking up to the host.

He turned towards the uptight teen. "Oh, my boxers that's bad!" He exclaimed before he could stop himself. Courtney had self-consciously covered up the swelling pink eye with her hand.

"I-it's nothing," she assured him weakly. Sadie and Katie had escalated to rubbing their asses against the sand. Finally, Courtney turned to them and decided enough was enough. "Did you guys squat on any plants when you... did your... _business_ in the forest?" They readily agreed with her question. "Did you notice what they looked like? Were they low to the ground? Oval shaped?" The girls nodded in agreement with all her rapid-fire questions. "You squatted on poison ivy."

"WHAT DO WE DO!!?" They cried out together almost sobbing.

"Well I do have Calamine Lotion, but that's all the way back at the cabins..." Courtney's trail of thought ran out once she looked up and saw the two of them sitting in the lake. "Or you could do that..." She sighed and went back to the current task at hand. Once they reached the grassy grounds of the campsite they found it infinitely harder to push the heavy objects. DJ and Tyler eventually just picked theirs up. LeShawna and Ezekiel being physically weaker than the two in front of them tried rolling it instead. Heather and Courtney had no such luck picking up their crates, Heather didn't even try, so they opted to follow LeShawna's lead and roll them the rest of the way to the site.

Twenty more minutes of this before the Killer Bass arrived at the cabins. Izzy had just popped open her crate and they could see her holding her tongue in pain. "What are you idiots doing?" Asked Heather leaning against her crate smugly enjoying the display of her fellow campers embarrassment. 

"Chris said you could only use your teeth to open the crates," Bridgette explained simply. Chris appeared as if summoned by the mention of his name, like a crueller version of Beetlejuice. Common sense told them it was just because he was watching from the screen room, it was creepy none-the-less. He confirmed Bridgette's statement to be truthful and gave a similar speech to the Killer Bass that he previously gave to the Screaming Gophers. Maybe he also conveniently forgot to mention anything about the instructions. They groaned and began working on opening their crates, they were already behind and didn't have time to waste complaining about the task. 

Heather scruffed and instead walked over to where LeShawna was getting a drink of water. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have made that comment about your ass being fat... I mean the truth is I'm a little jealous seeing as I don't have one. But that's getting off-topic, I just mean to say, I'm sorry."

"For real?" LeShawna asked. When Heather didn't take it back or laugh in her face like this was just some big joke she continued. "Well, I'm sorry I threw you off the cliff..."

"Oh no don't worry, I needed a little push." She assured her with a fake smile. "Truce?" LeShawna considered it for a moment before she agreed. Heather smiled until LeShawna was a good distance away.

"Did you mean all those things you said to Laquisha?" Lindsay piped up having accidentally eavesdropped on the conversation.

" _LeShawna_ ," she corrected, "No"

"Oh... Then why did you say that stuff?"

"Have you ever seen one of these shows? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Lindsay nodded along, "I'm your friend right?"

"Oh yeah," Heather said to put Lindsay's mind at ease before mumbling under her breath, "For now..."

**Outhouse Confessional**

"Maybe I was wrong about her."

LeShawna considered in one of the outhouse confessionals.

"It might've just been the fear of having to jump off that cliff."

Now the screaming Gophers were starting to build their hot tub outline. The Bass had just finished opening their boxes, "Alright we have a hot tub to complete, and we _need_ a project manager. Since _I've_ actually been a CIT I'm electing myself."

"Where do we begin _chicken_?" Heather asked mockingly.

"Organizing all our parts so no one wastes time looking for them later. Bridgette go get those itchy girls were going to need all the help we can get." She crossed her arms waiting for everyone to do as they were just told. "GO! GO! GO! We don't have time to lose!" Her team finally dashed away.

Meanwhile, the Gophers, while leaderless were walking to the beach with buckets to fill with water. It was almost a miracle no one had beef with anyone, not only did no one have beef but they all seemed to be working in tandem with one another. It didn't take long for the Gophers to finish their hot tub. It looked like the one you'd see in magazines, polished and gleaming. The water bubbled and steam rose enticingly into the air. By all appearances it was functional. 

However, the Bass had no such luck. Their hot tub was barely holding together, more ducktape than anything else. It looked like a rushed job, none of the panels were nailed to the base. The campers were scared to even turn on the motor. It held water but that's about it.

Chris walked about to inspect and judge both teams hot tubs. First up was the Killer Bass's because they'd finished first. He looked it over generally, "Now that's a hot tub," He walked over to the Bass hot tub and couldn't believe his eyes. During the wait time, their hot tub had sprung yet another leak. LeShawna and Courtney attempted to hide that fact by standing in front of said leak. Fate had other plans, a seagull landed in their hot tub completely collapsing the thing. "Well, it looks like we have a winner!... The Screaming Gophers." They collectively cheered and high fived one another. "Gophers you're safe from elimination and... you get to rock this wicked hot tub for the rest of the season! BONUS!" Their cheers got louder. Chris ignored them and turned to the other team, "What can I say, Killer Bass, it sucks to be you. Meet you all by the campfire pit in one hour."

**Outhouse Confessional**

"YAY! I get to stay for 3 more days!"

Lindsay cheered to the camera.

Everyone had gathered in the cafeteria to eat and (for the losers) discuss who they'd vote off. The Screaming Gophers munched on their paste-like gruel while pretending not to eavesdrop on the other table. The Bass hadn't touched their food instead sat in awkward silence, "So what do we do now?" asked Sadie in look for some direction.

"We decide who to vote off," Courtney explained to her.

"Well, I personally think it should be CIT over here or the big guy." Heather injected.

"What! Heather!?" Courtney baulked.

She continued as if Courtney hadn't just interrupted her, "And we all saw him carrying the crates so if we ever have to hold up a bridge or something, I like our odds with DJ."

"You guys need me I was a _real_ CI-" Courtney pleaded.

"-WE KNOW you used to be a _real_ CIT. Then who would you pick?" LeShawna asked.

Courtney looked around the table and pointed at Tyler, "What about him?"

"NOOO!" whined Lindsay.

"I agree with Lindsiot, he also carried the crates. He's not wearing a chicken hat either so that means he jumped off the cliff too." The conversation went on like this for some time. They didn't really get anywhere with it. Some people even stopped trying to reason and just started eating their dinner.

The screech of the loudspeaker being turned on sounded, "Killer Bass head to the outhouse confessional it's time to vote someone out!" The speaker clicked off. Everyone got up from their seats and made their way to the voting booth. (Which was just the Outhouse Confessional with a locked wooden box in it) One by one they went inside and placed their votes. Things weren't looking too bright for DJ or Courtney.

Now with everyone voted Chris began the dreaded Marshmellow Ceremony. "Killer Bass... at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy roasting by the campfire. At this camp... marshmallows represent _life._ " Sadie whispered something to Katie which made her have to cover up her face to stop from laughing. "There are only 10 marshmallows on this plate. One of you will not get a marshmallow, if you do not receive a marshmallow then you must immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and leave the island. And you can't come back _EVER_." He waited to make sure what he said sunk in, "When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The first marshmallow goes to Justin." Justin flashed the camera crew a smile before walking up to claim the fluffy treat. "Tyler... Katie... Sadie..." The three cheered as they each went up individually.

"Ezekiel, congrats man you survived your first day. I honestly didn't think you were gonna make it." Zeke ran up and collected his Marshmallow Of Life from Chris. "Harold... Heather... LeShawna." They came up to collect one marshmallow each. That left DJ and Courtney both of whom didn't jump during the first challenge. "Down to our two chickens are we... You will both have noticed by now that there's only one marshmallow left. And the final marshmallow goes to..." He paused to build up tension, Courtney looked nervous. Then he raised his arm and started pointing, wavering between the two campers. Even DJ was starting to look worried. "DJ."

"WHAT!?! You guys voted for me!? BUT I'M A CIT!!!" Courtney cried out. 

"CHEF!" Chris called and before she could attack him or the rest of the Killer Bass team Chef threw her up over his shoulder. She continued to kick and scream the whole way down to the boat.

"I demand a recount!!" Was the last thing Courtney said.

**_Tune In Next Week_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want me to explain why certain characters were eliminated. What you generally think of this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	3. The Big Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST WEEK ON... Total Drama Island *My Way* teams were formed and set to jump off a 1000ft high cliff! A few campers couldn't make the jump and were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. Of these chicken was our resident CIT who was voted out by the other members that had become annoyed with her blatant attempts to take charge but not complete the challenges. Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony?  
> (Cue theme song "I Wanna Be Famous...")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Teams
> 
> Screaming Gophers: Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Trent  
> Killer Bass: ~~Courtney~~ , DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Heather, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Sadie, Tyler

The water of lake Wawanakwa was glass, untouched. Birds began to wake up. The morning sun just above the horizon bathed the forest in a golden light. The mornings were truly beautiful here on the island. If only Chris wasn't up and awake determined to destroy this peaceful atmospheric moment. With a knowing smile on his face, he turned to the cameras and pulled out a foghorn from behind his back. He played with the audience further when he pulled out a megaphone in his other hand. Dramatically he pushed the buttons simultaneously which out an intruding note on such a scale that birds flew away from the noise.

LeShawna's head poked out from one of the windows, "IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING!!! DO I **LOOK** LIKE A FARMER TO YOU!!?"

He laughed and announced they had ten minutes to get dressed and meet him outside. Collective groans of protest could be heard from the campers. The boys were arguably faster than the girls when it came to getting out and ready. " _Good morning_ campers, hope you slept well..." 

"Hi Chris, you look really buff in those shorts," Heather replied with a perky tone. Many of the other contestants rolled their eyes at her obvious suck up to Chris this early in the morning.

"I _know_." He said with a wink, "Okay, I hope you're ready because your challenge begins in _exactly_ one minute!"

"Oh excuse me, Chris I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast!" Owen protested.

"Don't worry _you'll get breakfast Owen_ after you complete this 20 kilometre run around the island!"

Eva launched herself at Chris, "You think you're funny now! You wanna know what I think would be funny!!?" She growled as Duncan, Geoff, and Trent tried to hold her back. Bridgette stepped between Chris and the furious girl.

"Breathe Eva, you need to calm back down."

"YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU!" 

"A little," Chris admitted, "You have 30 seconds." Eva glared but stopped fighting against the guys.

**Outhouse Confessional**

"Sooooo, Eva has some unresolved anger issues."

Bridgette carefully stated.

"I really hope Chris doesn't keep antagonising her, she's already broken the handle on one of the bathroom doors..."

Everyone was lined up at the starting line. They waited for Chris to say go eager to get this over with, "One your marks..." They all turned to look at Chris, "Get Set... GO!" The teens jumped into action, some of them decided to run, while others walked. Eventually, after 5 kilometres the runners (with the exception of Eva) had grown exhausted and stopped running. 

"How is this even remotely entertaining?" Heather complained. She along with Harold and Lindsay brought up the rear. "Seriously Chris, I don't run. And I _definitely_ don't run in high heel wedges." Lindsay nodded along without comprehending what Heather said.

"I think he's testing our abilities..."

"Eww, it talks." Heather picked up her pace to put more distance between her and Harold. She kept glancing back to make sure he was still far behind her. She caught up with Gwen, Duncan, and Trent in due time. Because she'd been looking back, Heather bumped into Trent. He then slammed straight into Duncan, who narrowly avoided stumbling into Gwen. "Watch where you're going loser!" She yelled back at the person she just tripped.

Gwen flipped off the retreating figure of Heather and started helping Duncan up. "You guys alright?"

"Just a wounded pride." 

"I think you'll live."

"If you say so, Pasty"

"Gwen." She corrected.

"I'm fine too..." Trent interrupted while he brushed the dirt off his jeans.

"If that's true we should all keep going." Just as they started back up Chris drove by on his cherry red quad.

"Pick it up, people! If you don't make it back by lunchtime, you don't eat!" Chris yelled into his megaphone at the teens. Soon enough he passed by Owen who was on all fours tongue out while he lapped at the water. Chris hoped the camera crew got lots of footage of that moment. The host continued to yell unhelpful remarks at the contestants. He arrived back at the dining hall and to his surprise, there were a few contestants who already completed the 20k run. Five in total, Eva and Tyler were arm wrestling while Izzy announcer narrated the happenings to her captive audience. Beth cheered Eva on like the supportive teammate she was. Geoff and Bridgette walked in just as Eva slammed Tyler's arm into the table. Tyler removed his hand that held a white outline of where she was cutting off his circulation. Not that Geoff or Bridgette noticed they were too busy.

Chris left the contestants to continue being bored idiots in front of millions. He pushed into Chef's kitchen, "How are we doing on the feast for lunch?" Chef looked up at him with a heavy glare and Chris slowly backed himself out of the room. The number of contestants grew once more now joined by Justin, Katie, and Sadie. As such the volume of the room raised, "You!" Chris yelled at a random intern, "Get me another latte." The frightened man ran out of the room to fulfil what was requested of him. When said intern returned with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands nearly all the contestants had arrived at the dining hall. With shaky hands, he handed the cup to Chris, "About fucking time!"

"CLEAR A TABLE STAT!" Owen burst threw the door Noah draped over his shoulder. The rest of the teens all jumped back. Owen dropped Noah onto the table and Harold finally shuffled in.

"What took you so long!? We lost the challenge because of you." Heather got up into his face voicing her contempt.

"Wait if they lost than that means we won the challenge!" The Screaming Gophers, including Noah, cheered revelling in their shared victory.

Chris chuckled, "That wasn't the challenge"

"Come again?" Gwen asked.

"WHO'S HUNGRY!??" Everyone stared as the curtain behind Chris dropped to reveal an appetising buffet. On the long banquette table was a large assortment of brunch foods ranging from fresh cut fruit to steaming silver dollar pancakes. There was a strong smell of bacon and gravy. Their mouths salivated; irises blown. Owen's just seconds away from diving face-first into the offering. "What are you lot doing just standing there? Dig in!"

Everyone rushed to a seat. Chaos erupted as they grabbed for the options they wanted. Gwen snatched the pot of coffee with a swiftness only displayed by Owen. She busied herself with pouring cups for herself and her friends. Bridgette tapped her shoulder other hand pointed at the waffles on her plate. Gwen nodded and handed placed Bridgette's cup in front of her. At the other end of the table, Owen didn't bother using his plate rather, he just shoved the food in his mouth. "Where's the damn coffee?!" Heather exclaimed 


End file.
